GaaSaku Valentine's Day
by Tayler4ever
Summary: This is where Gaara gives Sakura the most grat Valentine's Day she have ever had what would she give him would he love it or would he hate it please R & R I would like it if you do


**NikiHaea4ever: Okay this will be a Valentine's Day one shot for gaara and sakura**

**Gaara: you do know Valentine's Day is over right**

**NikiHaea4ever: yay I know that **

**Sakura: Will I can't wait to see what panda-kan got me **

**NikiHaea4ever: raccoon-kan will be really romantic for you**

**Sakura: *laughs***

**NikiHaea4ever: why are you laughing at it**

**Gaara: don't call me that name**

**NikiHaea4ever: I will and am**

**Sakura: it's fine panda-kan it's kinda cute**

**Gaara: fine**

**Sakura: good**

**Gaara: who will do the disclaimer**

**NikiHaea4ever: both of you**

**Gaara&Sakura: NikiHaea4ever doesn't own Naruto**

It was a nice day in Suna; everyone was getting ready for the upcoming event Valentine's Day. On this day many villagers come together to get ready for the valentine's festival. This was a very special day for everyone in the Sand village. It meant a day of truth and pure love, also to everyone's surprise it was an amazing weather for valentines. The weather wasn't cold or hot, it was just right.

Sakura Haruno, a young 18 year old adult, always looked forward to seeing all the happiness and love that spread around the village for this single day. She absolutely loved all the romance in the air, and she enjoyed seeing everyone happy and spread smiles throughout the day.

Sakura Haruno woke up as the sun entered her window and shined in her eyes showing that today going to be a bright shiny day. Sakura threw her hands in the air and pushed them out as far as she could. Sakura got on her feet and she slowly walked to her bathroom where she brushed her short silky cherry blossom pink like hair. After she was done brushing her hair, she walked back into her room, dropped the clothes she had on to the ground, grabbed some new ones and put them on. When Sakura was finished with her morning activities she walked out of her house and stepped on something, curious to what it was she bent down to pick it up. As she held it she noticed a whole bunch of them making a path for something, or someone. Sakura looked at the heart shaped card and read it. It said:

**"Good morning, I hope you slept well. I'm not good at making poems or making little love cards, I would love you to follow the path of chherry blossoms for me and I got you somethingwhen you get there hope you will like it." **

There was no named signed at the bottom but Sakura had a feeling it was from Gaara ever since Tsunade-sama sent her to Sana to help she relized she felt love for the Kazekage and hopeing he felt the same wich he did. Sakura smiled as she held the card to her heart, walked by each pedal and it made her heart skip a beat. When Sakura reached the end, she found a basket with a red bow around the edges and handles, full of her favorite foods, and treats. They were wrapped neatly and carefully in a light pink plastic foil to keep them fresh. Inside there was another card. Sakura picked the card up and looked at it.

**"If you are reading this Sakura that means you followed my directions I am so happy! The basket full of treats, it's for you. I know It's not the great thing but if it makes you smile than it was worth it, but you mean so much to me and I don't ever want you to forget that. I don't ever want to lose what I hold dearest to me, that's you Sakura. I promise will do whatever it takes to always show that. If I have to buy you things every day so be it.**

**Alright Sakura, I want you to now look around until you see Sakura Trees , when you see it I want you to walk over to it and find me. See you soon Cherry Blossom" **

Sakura smiled and let a single tear run down her face, picking everything up she looked around for the Sakura Trees. When she saw them in the distant she let out a light sigh knowing she would have to walk so far. She didn't let that discourage her too much, because she would soon be with him. By the time she got to the hill she let out a sigh of relief knowing she could but her stuff down for a minute. Sakura anxiously looked around for Gaara when she felt the sand go around her and it mad a cute Cherry Blossom for her. Her heart dropped and she smiled a blush and turned around. When she saw Gaara her smile and blush whent wide than ever.

"G-Gaara?"

"Hey Sakura, I'm glad you got my things"

"The beautiful trees and card was from you ?" Sakura's eyes lit up and filled with love and desire

"Yes now, Sakura I want to tell you something. It's not easy for me to say so listen up"

"what is it" she mumbled in a lovable low voice

"Will when you first came to the village I could not get you off my mind and barely got work done"

"Gaara?"

"I love you Sakura"

Sakura's eyes widened as her cheeks turned a light shade of red. Sakura glanced at Gaara and put her hand to her heart and felt so nice adn filled with love.

"Gaara I..I love you too"

"And I what to say I'm sorry for what I did you you years back when we where young"

"I forgive you, You was not your self and look at you now you changed into a great man"

" I'm glad you forgive me and I would give you any thing you what"

" Gaara all you could give me is your love ane I will do the soeme with you"

" As you wish Cherry Blossom"

"Gaara… I feel so worm in my chest"

Gaara slightly smiled and asked if she loved the trees that he made for her?.

" She smiled slightly and sream yes! and said her father use to take her to alot of Sakura Tress"

" I'm glad you like them and if it makes you smile"

"Gaara what will we be doing today"

Gaara thought for a second and planed on having a very good picnic under the Sakura Trees.

" Gaara that sounds so good lets go and have a nice picnic together."

"Okay Cherry Blossom"

"Gaara..Could I asked fi I could call you panda-kun plaease"

" Yes Cherry Blossom"

"Could I call you Panda-Kan pleases."

'' Yes you may Cherry Blossom."

"Wow this is so romantic Gaara I love it "

" I'm glad you love it Cherry Blossom"

" Panda-kan this is going to be the best day ever"

"Well today is not over yet and I plan more for you and I hope this is not too much for you"

" No it's not too much I love it, and I love you so this is fine''

" good shall we eat and I gat a spicel treat for you"

"What is the spicel thing will I like it."

'' You will love it Cherry Blossom"

" So what is it panda-kan."

" You would have to wait so see Cherry Blossom"

" Okay Panda-Kan."

As they set donw and started to eat the picnic Sakura really love to spead tiem with him and she thought about her misson and she would soon have to leave her panda-kan and she didn't what t do that.

'Cherry Blossom is everything alright you seem too quite'

" Gaara what about my misson after I finish it Landy Tsunade would what me back after I'm done."

" Cherry Blossom after today I will send her a letter asking her if you could stay forever with me."

" Your right Panda-Kan I jsut love you and don't what to leave you."

" I know and all I could ask for is that your love is all I need to keep going on with you by my side."

Gaara felt so nice and warm right next to Sakura by him it was right for him he knew he would love to be with her forever and he would ask her to marry him on the most very spicel day Valentine's Day and if she would say yes than he would be the most happiest man ever and he knew Sakura would be the happiest woman ever too because of theri love is strong.

"Cherry Bloosom are you ready for you spicel treat."

Gaara reached in the basket adn pulled out some strawberries chocolate covered adn when he looked at her he saw she loved them and her face lit up like a child with candy and he was happy to she her smile and he feed her one adn she did him the same way until they where gone.

" Gaara got up and reached his hand to her and she took it and he pulled her up to his cheast adn she blushed at the closeness and he disable the trees and walked Sakura hand an hand down the street adn people looked at them and bowed to them. "

Gaara saw the most very beautiful cherry blossom necklace adn thought he would give it to her so he told her to wait for him at the cafe' and he will be there so she did and he whent to get the neckulace for her and he thought it would go great with the nickname he gave her.

Sakura waited for Gaara at the cafe' and he got there and siad to close her eyes and he pulled out the box with the neckulace he got her and told her to open them and she did she saw the most very beautiful cherry blossom necklace and he put it on her and she was still shocked at it.

" There you go Cherry Blossom a neckulace for you now you look more now but you always look that way."

"G-Gaara?"

Gaara smile and Sakura lean forward to kiss him and he meet her half way their kiss last like a life time and never wanted to part formeach other but they needed air so they parted adn saw everyone looking at them and they turn their faces because of their blush.

" WHAT ARE YOU LOOKEING AT!"

Everyone in the cafe looked away so fat so Gaara and Sakura got up and left and keepet their walk and in her mind she thouth how he gave her the best Valentine's Day and she didn't give him any thing and she felt bad about it.

" Cherry Blossom is any thing wrong ".

" Will I love you and will I feel a little bad taht I didn't give you any thing and you gave me the most best Valentine's Day"

" Cherry Blossom all you could give me is your love and the smaile of your that is my best Valentine's Day gift you could give me"

"Really that is you best Valentine's Day gift I could give you"

" Yes Cherry Blossom it would be the greatest gift in the would I would do any hting to see the smile on you face"

"Panda-Kan"

As They walked Gaara could not take his eyes off her smiling face it wormed him up to see it and only him would get to see it the way he see it on her and he would smile to her wich she only person who gets to see it.

" Cherry BLossom why do you love me why the reason"

" I love you becasue I saw the same aloneness I use to have before you open my eyes you loved me that is why"

" Cherry Blossom I'm glad I meet you thank you for all of your love you can give me"

Gaara lead Sakura to the most quiet place where it was jsut them and when he did he used his sand and made you the most beautiful cherry blossom designs with his sand and saw the most beautiful smile on her face and it made him smile and they enjoyed themself.

Sakura enjoyed seeing Gaara so happy instied of sad only if she meet him when they where little and he would not be like this and he would always be happy knowing she was with him and she would always be there for him no matter what even if it meat her death to see him living than she was happy.

Gaara soon saw the most perfict spot to ask her to marry him inside he was a little afraid he knew she lovedd him but this would be a big steap for them and she would probly think about it and he knew she would say yes he was just afraid if it would happen again to lose the one person who loves you.

" Cherry Blossom there is one more place I waht to take you so I could ask you some thing very important news"

So Gaara toke her to a place it had her trees all around and on the ground there was Cherry Blossoms and he had his sand ao around them with the cherry blossoms with it and he looked at her and saw the biggest smile ever.

" Cherry Blossom would you make me the happist man ever and marry me Cherry Blossom"

" Oh panda-kan oh of course I will marry you "

"Cherry Blossom you jsut made me more happy than any thing in the would"

" And you make me happy everyday and I what to be with you until the end of time"

Gaara lean down and kissed her so lovable and soft and she retured all the love the kss last for lifetime with 30 shooting stars flew by every 2 minutes as a symbol of a new beginning for the new couple.

Gaara deepened the kiss and let Gaara's tongue explore her mouth Sakura wrapped her arms around him then pulled away from eachother and decided to go to a more private place.

Gaara smiled and grabbed Sakura's hand as they where in his room. They made it to the bed and softly push Sakura to the it and kissed her neck . He reached where her neck and collar bone meat. He bite down on it untill it there was a trail of blood licking it up and kissing it to tell her he was sorry for the pain it coused he.

Sakura slid her hand into Gaara's pants and took his very hard cock out. Gaara blushed little as Sakura put it in her mouth and starting thrusting her head. Gaara clenched his fist and spread his legs a little and grabbed Sakura head to fo a little faster. Gaara sat up on the bed and looked up at the ceiling and shut his eyes tight, As Sakura was giving him the more pleasure and as she whent up and down he was ready to exploded and he shot his cum in her mouth Sakura lovethe test of him in her.

Now Cherry Blossom it's my turn to give you some pleasure Gaara kissed her jaw line of her face than kissed her neck and brought his mouth to her beautiful round breast started to sucked one the right one and massaged the left one until it got nice and hard and than swiched to the other one after done with her breast he gave her butterfly kisses on her body and reached her lower region adn licked it she moaned as he keapt giver her more and more pleasur she ler out a cry as she came his hungry mouth.

'' Are you ready Cherry Blossom"

"Yes panda-kan I what you more tahn anything in the wourld"

Gaara put himself at her entrance and broke through her virginity Sakura let out a yelp and she move her hips up and down telling him that she was ready and he moved up and down at a slow pace she moved her hips faster and he fallowed her trust deeper in her until it tightened around him they began to breathe harder as they were getting close to the edge.

"Panda-Kan!" Sakura scream as she came.

"Cherry Blossom," Gaara held her close to him as he release inside of her.

About a half an hour Sakura got up to the kitchen to make her adn Gaara some breakfast .

"Cherry Blossom what is that amazing smell?"

"Well I thought I make us a nice breakfast and you gave me so much so I whated to give you some thing in return I hope you like it panda-kan."

" What ever food you cook Cherry Blossom I will always love it becasue you made it and more important it's for me and no one else so no I won't like it I will love it."

" Consider it your valentine's day gift from me Panda-kan"

"Valentine's Day was like 2 weeks ago"

"well you have two late ones"

"what's the second one?"

"Oh thats going to be really late"

"how late Cherry Blossom?"

"Maybe about 9 months"

"Why so late?"

"Well it needs to develop in a very special place"

Gaara squinted his eyes in confusion then his eyes widened and he blushed

"CHERRY BLOSSOM DO YOU MEAN WE ARE HAVING?!"

"Yes I do panda-kan"

"But are you sure?!"

"Yeah I am 100% positive"

Gaara place his hand on her belly and rub it and had a smile on his face now he will have a family no more aloneness becase he had Sakura and now a baby what more could he ask for.

"We are going to be a family Cherry Blossom!"

"yes, we are Panda-kan"

They both gazed into each other's eyes they kissed once more, because they knew how much they love each other and nouthing would break them apart and start a new life Sakura gave Gaara the most wonderful gife he could ask for and that was a family now he would jsut have to serve the nine month with the mood swings.

"Happy Valentines Panda-kan I love you"

"Happy Valentines Cherry Blossom I love you too"

**NikiHaea4ever: Finally done taht took forever**

**Gaara: I love it Niki-chan and I love you Cherry Blossom**

**Sakura: *crying***

**Gaara: why are you crying Cherry Blossom**

**Sakura: it was so beautiful**

**NikiHaea4ever: thanks **

**Gaara: so what will be next for us niki-chan**

**NikiHaea4ever: don't know yet raccoon-kan**

**Gaara: why you give me that name **

**NikiHaea4ever : becasue Sakura gets to call you panda-kan so I get to call you raccoon-kan**

**Gaara: fair enough **

**Sakura: I thinks it fits him good why didn't I thinkg of that **

**NikiHaea4ever: mybe too much sex with him made you not think of it **

**Gaara: When will we meet Hyo I would like to fight him you tell me he so great lets see him bet me**

**NikiHaea4ever: Hyo will be in there soon raccoon-kan he will give you a grat fight**

**Gaara: Should be fun to fight him can't wait **

**NikiHaea4ever: will there you go hope you like it pleases R &R or raccoon-kan gets after you**

**Gaara: And I will like that**


End file.
